The little moments
by Aloha.Laney
Summary: One shot. It were the few little moments that were of value. ElenaRufus. Elena's POV. Please read and review!


**Summary: **It were the few little moments that were of value.

**Disclaimer:** I didn't, don't and never will own Final Fantasy VII.

* * *

**The little moments**

So here I was. In Costa Del Sol. Alone. With the president.

Why?

Well, everything started with the growing number of Rufus' fan girls who began to become more and more obtrusive. I hate fan girls, as does everyone around here. Maybe except for Reno. But he isn't the matter here.

In any case, Rufus had taken a holiday to Costa Del Sol to escape his fan girls. Actually I'd not call it holiday if related to Rufus… Howsoever…

So far so good you'd think.

Wrong. The not so good thing concerning it, the absolutely bad thing was I was to accompany him.

Of course I had to thank Reno's stupid imaginativeness. He held that I should escort Rufus for two matters: On the one hand in order to be his bodyguard and on the other to scare the fan girls off by acting as Rufus' girlfriend. And me being the only woman…

Rufus wasn't actually persuaded of this idea at the beginning, which let me hope. I hold the president in high esteem. Therefore I didn't exactly brim over with enthusiasm for the outlook on staying alone with him for a longer time. But at the end of the day Rufus agreed to Reno's suggestion and I had no say in the matter.

It took quite some time for us to warm up to each other a little bit. Rather a week. As for the warming up… we were not really on speaking terms that much… Well, he had never been one for talking much at all. Quite contrary to me but I didn't dare to talk much.

* * *

Our housing – or rather Rufus' mansion – was on a little island offshore Costa Del Sol. Actually the island is owned by Rufus too… Oh well, who's the money… Oh, whatever!

Most of the time Rufus stayed inside his office, which is featured, with almost all the gadgetry on the market. I guess. I got to see him – if at all – at the meals, which, by the way, I had to prepare; namely 'cause Rufus considered that if he had me to stay with him he wouldn't need another person here. He can count himself lucky that I can cook…

If we were facing each other at the dining table then it set my nerves on edge every time. His mere presence alone made me all squirrelly; but then also putting my self-cooked food in front of him and hoping it'd be after his fancy… It's hell!

And – on top of everything – he noticed it: "What's the matter today? Something isn't right with you… Did anything happen?"

"No, no. In no way. What should've happened?" Had he always been so observant? I guess so.

"If there didn't happen anything you needn't to negate that excessively."

Why in fact doesn't happen anything if you wish for something to happen?

* * *

After another week, in which I hadn't done much except for hanging around – never far from his office – and reading, Rufus proposed on his own accord to go on a tour around the island with me. At first I was completely surprised and practically speechless. But I quickly agreed to his suggestion for fear of him changing his mind and withdrawing his offer. If only I had known before what I got myself into…

The island was a lot bigger than I had thought and definitely more hilly than it looked like at the first sight. "How long does it take to circle this island completely?"

"If walking fast, about an hour." Rufus was as cool as a cucumber. No rapid breathing, no visible sweat.

"If walking fast!?" What's that supposed to mean?

"You'd take three hours." He didn't even turn around any more.

"Three hours!" I thought it'd make me sick.

"You should work out more, Elena."

More work out, my ass.

"Come on, don't break down."

"How far do you still want to go?"

"Don't moan, come on."

* * *

After I had to listen to his comments concerning my moaning, my slowness and my – to his mind – absent fitness for quite some time I became angry.

"I'm going back," was all I said as I turned around.

I was in a rage. And why the hell didn't the stupid president follow me? That was once again typically of me: I ran single-handedly on a road I didn't know, on an island I didn't know and had lost sight of Rufus who I thought I had gotten to know at least a bit better.

I had eventually found the correct way back – I hadn't noticed that there had been so many road junctions on this island. I tried to pass the time drinking juice and reading a book on the patio though I couldn't quite chill till I heard Rufus coming home safe and disappearing in his office.

* * *

Our behavior toward each other didn't change much after this. Rufus didn't apologize. Not that I expected him to do so. No, Rufus ShinRa does not apologize. But in a sense it didn't matter to me at all 'cause I had to admit that not everything was wrong what he'd said…

During the last week in Costa Del Sol – I still refuse to call it a holiday – we went to the mainland to visit the city. At daybreak 'cause Rufus considered that at this time there'd be nobody on the streets.

Kami, 3 am is a hell of a time to get up!

To walk through an empty and dark city at 4:30 am, alone, just with the president… I was feeling a bit awkward.

It was probably the first time that I walked that close by Rufus. Most of the time he had been in front of me or I had been in front of him.

Over and over again I gave way to the side.

"Elena, do come to my side." It was the first time since we had arrived on the mainland that he spoke to me. What he'd said surprised me.

Nevertheless did I give way to the side again and again. Somehow I didn't manage to approach him so close.

"Quit lurching around. You aren't a pendulum." Did Rufus just make a joke?

When I wanted to draw to the side once again he took my arm and pulled me to his side. His hold on my arm appeared firmer than it actually was 'cause I tried to move from his side. I felt butterflies in my stomach. It was the first time that Rufus touched me consciously – aside from the times he had shaken my hand, which happened however just very, very rarely. Instinctively I wanted to move away from him again.

"We are walking next to each other now, understood?" His voice didn't sound that much cold and arrogant like it's used to be.

I could barely speak. "Yes." I had lowered my glance. At this moment I was more excited than I had been before my first mission with the Turks.

* * *

At this morning didn't happen anything else. We didn't come across a soul.

When Reno and Rude came two days later to pick us up with the helicopter I already could see Reno's wide grin from a distance. I so wanted to kick him. There where it hurts the most… But I didn't.

Instead I did something I wouldn't have dared to do three weeks ago. Never ever. I kissed Rufus on the cheek, as a matter of course without anyone seeing it.

The minute I noticed what I've been doing I felt my cheeks becoming hot and I left to greet Rude and Reno.

I don't know if I could do it again. I didn't even dare to look him in the eyes again since then. But I'd not object a chance.

And I could swear that there'd been a tiny smile on his face…

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading! A review would make my day! Please make me happy!**** Thank you!!**


End file.
